


The Sabrina Moore Chronicles: -Book 1- Yellow Eyes in the Dark (ReWrite)

by CrimsonAdri



Series: The Sabrina Moore Chronicles (ReWrite) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAdri/pseuds/CrimsonAdri
Summary: Summary: Sabrina Moore was put into a coma after a car accident. The chances of her waking up were slim to none. Even if she did wake up she would still have brain damage. Yet, two years later she’s attending Stanford with her older sister and her sister’s boyfriend. (Horrible Summary I know, give the prologue a chance it's short. Follows the show with added plot)Mostly Dean/OC (with slight Sam/OC)This is a rewrite - the original story was published in November 2014
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Sabrina Moore Chronicles (ReWrite) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619920
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore. I don’t own the last name "Moore" though (Moore is Jessica’s last name) I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina(Which won’t happen until end of this “book” if you’ve read the original version of this story you know what I’m talking about, please don’t spoil it for new readers.)
> 
> Last Time I did this series I did pretty much every episode. I'm going to be skipping episodes this time around so it doesn't just seem like the show script with an OC in like 2 sentences like before.

One minute, she was driving down the road, singing along to the radio and tapping a beat on her steering wheel. The next, her car was flipped over onto its side, after rolling, in a ditch. Her seat belt kept her from falling onto the shards of glass below her. The blood soaked into her blonde hair and limp form indicated her lack of consciousness. She couldn’t hear the woman screaming back up on the road. The driver of the other car wouldn’t wake up either but he didn’t have a pulse. A third car, which just happened to be behind the couple’s car, stopped. Seeing the car in the ditch and the woman was clearly not sober or in a clear state of mind, they dialed 911.

She was transported her to the closest hospital, her family was alerted from the emergency contact number in her wallet, and she was immediately brought into the ICU. The other woman was mostly treated on the scene. Minor concussion, a few scrapes and bruises but she would live.

After an hour, the family was finally allowed in to see her in the room she was resting. The moment they saw the doctor’s face they knew the news was anything but good. The airbags hadn’t deployed causing her to hit her head twice, front and back, on the steering wheel and head rest. She was in a coma. The mother almost fainted, her husband having to help her to a chair. The older sister stood there, tears already in her eyes and ready to stream down her cheeks.

The chance of her waking was slim. But they could afford to keep her on life support. No parent wants to see their child that way, but no parent wants to be the one to decide never see them again.

Two months later, without any cause or warning, her eyes opened. The first person she saw was her mother, sleeping in the chair beside her bed, holding her hand. She felt weak but was able squeeze her mother’s hand. The older woman started to wake up and let out a happy scream, immediately tears were running down her face, as she looked into her daughter’s bright blue eyes. A few nurses and the doctor rushed in, the husband running in with a coffee. When his daughter turned her head to look at him he couldn’t help but drop the coffee before dropping to his knees beside her bed. One of the nurses called the sister’s cell phone but she was already on her way.

The doctors were stumped. The damage was simply gone, like it had never been there. Sure over the past two months the body had attempted to heal itself but the chances of a full recovery were slim to none.

She spent another week in the hospital; the doctors tested her on simple and complex math, speaking, and reading. They tested her vision, hearing, hand eye-coordination, reflexes and reaction time. Of course her muscles were weak from not using them so she had to go through physical therapy for a while but other than that she was as healthy as she was before the accident. She was even healthier. The doctors called it a miracle.

A few months later she graduated high school and was accepted into Stanford University where her sister studied. She got an apartment close to campus and even a part-time job as the school’s librarian assistant.

Her life continued as if the accident had never even happened in the first place. Everything seemed perfect.

* * *

October 1st 2005, she woke up in a cold sweat. Her heart was racing and she had to take a moment to calm her breathing. Ever since the accident she could never remember her dreams but she’d still have nightmares that would wake her up even if she didn’t know what they were after the fact. For some reason, this time, her mind was screaming at her to call her sister. It was two in the morning but her gut told her to call anyways. Her sister answered after the third ring, her voice groggy.

“Sabrina?”

“Jess, are you okay?”

“What? Am_ I_ okay? It’s…” there was a pause as the older girl looked at a nearby alarm clock. “two in the morning. Are _you_ okay?”

“Uh, I’m fine… I just… I’m sorry. Go back to sleep.”

“Uh, okay. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Bye.” Sabrina hung up the phone and sat there with it in her lap. She woke up almost every night after that with the urge to call her sister but after the third time she knew it was only in her mind. Her sister was fine.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To help you picture Sabrina (unless you want to imagine her how you want her to look) the actress I picked (/ her face claim) for her is Chloë Grace Moretz. I also imagine her having the same voice. Photo below is of Sabrina's outfit for later on in the chapter. 
> 
> Also I've changed Sabrina's eye colour from blue to green.

"Sam!" Jessica called. She came around a corner of their apartment; she was wearing a sexy-nurse costume and adjusting her hat. "Get a move on, would you? We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago." Jessica left the room. "Sam!" she called again. "You coming or what?" Sam poked his head around the corner. He was wearing jeans, a shirt and a jacket: not a costume.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said. "It'll be fun." Sam came into the room. "And where's your costume?" Sam laughed and ducked his head. 

"You know how I feel about Halloween," he said. She pouted and he shrugged.

“Fine, come on,” she said rolling her eyes. “You know Sabrina’s gonna be sad you didn’t dress up,” she said in sing song.

“She’ll get over it,” Sam said with a chuckle. “Besides I got her a birthday present,” he added holding up a small bag.

“She’ll still be disappointed,” Jessica said in sing-song. Sam rolled his eyes playfully as he shook his head.

“What’s she going as this year?” he asked.

“She didn’t say,” Jessica said with a shrug as the two headed downstairs then outside. They walked down the sidewalk a bit before seeing their friend Luis, in a zombie costume, move around a telephone pole before he shuffled up to them with a zombie-walk.

“HA!” He turned to them with his arms up but the two didn’t even flinch. “What do you think, huh?”

“Whatever,” Sam said with a laugh and the three started walking down the sidewalk; Sam took Jessica’s hand.

“At least I wore a costume, huh,” Luis said. “Man, if your sorry-ass was trick or treating, at my house there would be no popcorn balls for you.” Jessica chuckled.

“You gave out popcorn balls?” Sam asked as they crossed the street.

“You could’ve at least gone as a slutty version of something, slutty Dorothy, slutty Alice, slutty nurse.”

“_Hey_.” Jessica looked at him.

“I-I didn’t mean you.”

“Man, what can I say? I’ve just never been a big fan of the whole thing,” Sam said.

“Never been a fan- are-are you a communist? Who _doesn’t_ like Halloween, huh?”

**…**

Classic's ‘What Cha Gonna Do’ played in the bar where college students were throwing the Halloween party. The bar was decorated - including a gargoyle with cobwebs and a baseball hat that said "GET NAKED". Everyone was in costume except Sam. Jessica raised a glass as Luis came up to the table, where the couple was, with his own drink.

“So here's to Sam,” Jessica said. “and his awesome LSAT victory.”

“All right, all right, it's not that big a deal,” Sam said. The three clinked glasses.

“Yeah, he acts all humble. But he scored a one seventy-four,” Jessica said. The two men drank their shots.

“Is that good?” Luis asked.

“Scary good,” Jessica said before taking a drink.

“So there you go,” Luis said with a laugh as he walked around Sam to the chair beside him. “You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!” Luis sat next to Sam.

“Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year,” Sam said.

“Hey. It's gonna go great,” Jessica said.

“It better.”

“How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?” Luis asked

“Ah, they don't know.”

“They don’t know? I would be gloating! Why not?”

“Because we're not exactly the Bradys.”

“And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?” Luis asked and started to walk to the bar before getting an answer.

“No, no,” Jessica and Sam spoke in unison.

_“No_,” Sam said turning in his chair to watch him go.

“Seriously,” Jessica said. Sam turned back to her. “I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it,” she said.

“What would I do without you?”

“Crash and burn.” Jessica smiled and pulled Sam in for a kiss.

“Hey love birds!” The two pulled away and looked Sabrina who put her arms around the two, the drink in her right hand sloshing but not spilling. She had long, light, wavy blond hair - much like her sisters – orange contacts in over her green eyes. Her costume as a cat was comprised of a tight long-sleeved black shirt, a black skirt and knee-high boots. Whiskers and a black nose were drawn on her face and she had matching cat ears on her head. There was even a matching black tail attached to her skirt. She grinned at the two. Jessica smiled and pulled her into a hug.

“Hey Squirt,” she said as she pulled away, making the younger girl sticking her tongue out at her. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks Jess.” Sabrina looked at Sam with a smile then looked disappointed when she noticed he wasn’t in costume. Jessica gave him a look that he ignored. “Sam!” she whined as she pouted and tugged on his sleeve. “This isn’t a costume!” He rolled his eyes as he held up a small bag.

“Happy birthday, Bri,” he said.

“Ooh!” Her eyes lit up as she took it but gave him playful glare. “Don’t think you can distract from your lack of Halloween spirit with gifts,” she said before she pulled out a necklace with a turtle pendant. “But damn this is a good attempt.”

“It’s from both of us but Sam picked it out,” Jessica said. Sam playfully nudged her.

“Thanks guys!” She put the necklace on over her head since the chain was long enough before giving them each another hug.

“Nice uh…” Sam pointed to his own eyes.

“Don’t they look cool?” Sabrina asked with a big grin, her eyes widening slightly to show Jessica.

“They look great,” she said with a slight chuckle. Sabrina giggled before taking a sip of her drink. Jessica took the drink out of her hand and sniffed its contents. “You’re drinking?” she asked as her eyebrows shot up. “You’re _nineteen_.”

“I’m in college, people drink in college,” Sabrina said with a shrug. Jessica sighed.

“How much have you had?”

“Lost count,” Sabrina said with a shrug before she giggled again. Jessica sighed again. “_Kidding_. Like one or two. I’m not drunk, just tipsy. Jeez, _mom_.”

“Well, I’m not letting you go back to your place alone. We’ll take you home and you can crash on our couch.” Jessica looked to Sam, briefly, and he nodded in agreement.

“Thanks you guys,” Sabrina said with a grin.

* * *

That night Sam and Jessica were lying in bed, asleep, back to back. Sabrina was asleep in the living room; her boots were on the floor having been yanked off before she had collapsed on the couch. Jessica shifted position then suddenly there was the sound window opening from somewhere in the apartment then a thud. Sam’s eyes flew open and he was up without hesitation. He silently left the bedroom and looked around the apartment. A window and door were open that were closed when they had gone to sleep. He heard footsteps and looked to see Sabrina still asleep on the couch; she shifted slightly.

A figure walked past the strings of beads in the doorway at the far end of the hall. Sam moved to another part of the apartment and waited. The person entered the room and Sam lunged forward. He grabbed the person at the shoulder. The person knocked Sam's arm away and aimed a strike at him, but Sam ducked. They grabbed Sam's arm, swung him around, then shoved him back. Sam kicked but was blocked, then pushed back into the living room. The person elbowed Sam in the face; Sam kicked at his head. They ducked and swung but Sam blocked. The person knocked Sam down and pinned him to the floor, one hand at Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist.

“Whoa. Easy, tiger,” he said. Sam was breathing hard.

“Dean?” he asked. Dean chuckled. “You scared the crap out of me!”

“That's cause you're out of practice.” Sam grabbed Dean's hand and yanked, slamming his heel into Dean's back and sending Dean to the floor. Dean chuckled. “Or not.” Sam tapped Dean twice where he was holding him. “Get off of me.” Sam rolled to his feet and pulled Dean up.

“Dean, what the hell are you doing here?” Sam asked. Dean opened his mouth to respond but stopped when something moved behind them.

“Sam?” Sabrina asked, sounding groggy as she sat up on the couch. She was a heavy sleeper when she drank – which was only at a few rare parties – and had only started stirring when the two hit the floor. The lights turned on and the two men looked over at Jessica who was standing in the archway.

“Jess. Uh hey.” Sam looked from Jessica to Sabrina and back. “Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica, and her sister, Sabrina,” he said gesturing to each of them. Dean looked at Sabrina, who was still blinking to get adjusted to the lights, then to Jessica.

“Wait, your brother Dean?” Jessica asked with a smile. Sam nodded. Dean grinned and pointed to her shirt.

“I love the Smurfs.” He took a few steps towards her. “You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league.” He looked back over at Sabrina, who was smoothing down her hair. The nose and whiskers on her face were a bit smudged and the cat ears were lopsided on her head. She took off the cat ears before looking up at him. Dean’s eyes widened slightly at the contacts.

“You shouldn’t sleep with contacts in,” Jessica scolded.

“Yeah, I know,” Sabrina muttered as she took them out. She rubbed her eyes then blinked a few times before turning her light green eyes to Dean with a sheepish smile. He flashed her a smile.

“Just let me put something on,” Jessica said. Dean looked back at her.

“No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously.” Dean moved back to Sam without taking his eyes off Jessica before he glanced at Sabrina then back to Jessica. “Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you two.” He sent Sabrina smirk.

“No,” Sam said. He walked over to Jessica and put an arm around her. “No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.”

“Okay.” Dean turned to look at the two straight on. “Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days.”

“So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later,” Sam said. Dean ducked his head for a moment then looked back up.

“Dad's on a _hunting trip _and he hasn't been home in a few days.” Sam's expression didn’t change while he took this in. Jessica glanced up at him.

“Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.” Sam walked into the bedroom to grab his hoodie. Dean rocked back on his heels as he waited. He looked back at Sabrina and gave her a friendly grin. She smiled back slightly as she fixed her hair a bit more and smoothed out her skirt. A moment later Sam came out, dressed, and the two left the apartment. Jessica went back into the bedroom while Sabrina sat on the couch for a moment before she got up and opened the door slightly. She could hear the brothers talking as they headed down the stairs.

“You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him.” Dean’s voice echoed slightly.

“You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine,” Sam said. The two stopped walking. Sabrina frowned and mouthed ‘poltergeist’ to herself wondering if she was hearing him correctly or if she wasn’t entirely sobered up yet. She shook her head and closed the door, turning around as Jessica walked into the room.

“You sober?” she asked. Sabrina shrugged before she stretched her arms above her head. “Need me to take you home? I’m already up,” she offered with a shrug. Sabrina shook her head.

“Nah, that’s okay. I’m gonna ask Sam’s brother for a ride,” she said with a smirk. Jessica rolled her eyes playfully as she shook her head.

“Alright, Goodnight.”

“Night Jess,” Sabrina said. Jessica walked back to the bedroom as Sabrina grabbed her bag and pulled on her boots. She left the apartment and trotted down the stairs before she opened the back door quietly and walked up outside stairs slowly. She heard a car trunk close.

“You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing.” She heard Dean say. Sabrina peeked up through the railing to see him sitting on the trunk of a 67 Impala. Sam looked away and sighed, then looked back.

“All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him,” Sam said. Dean nodded. “But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here.” Sam turned to go back to the apartment and Sabrina ducked down.

“What's first thing Monday?” Dean asked. Sam turned back.

“I have this...I have an interview.”

“What, a job interview? Skip it.”

“It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate.”

“Law school?” Dean smirked.

“So we got a deal or not?” Sam asked. Dean didn’t say anything. Sabrina quickly walked up the rest of the stairs and started heading over.

“Hey boys,” she said. The two looked over.

“Bri,” Sam said.

“Do you think I can get a ride home before you two head off?” she asked with a hopeful smile holding her bag behind her with both hands. “I don’t wanna bother Jess when it’s so late.” Dean smirked.

“Sure thing, hop in. We’ll take you home after Sammy packs.” Sam rolled his eyes and headed back inside. Sabrina smiled and walked over. “Love the boots by the way,” Dean said as he looked her legs up and down.

“Love the car,” she said as she walked over to it and looked at it. Dean grinned as he opened the passenger door for her. “You have _great_ taste,” Sabrina said as she slid in.

“So do you my feline friend.” He smiled and closed the door.

* * *

A few nights later, Sabrina walked up to Sam and Jessica’s building. She had on a black bardot top with a black jacket, a dark green tulle skirt that went down mid-thigh – with black leggings since it was November weather – and her black combat boots with her hair in a messy bun. She heard a car pull up behind her and turned to see Dean’s impala. Sam got out and looked at her in confusion while Dean leaned over and waved to her. She smiled and waved back slightly.

“Call me if you find him?” Sam asked leaning down to talk to Dean through the window. Dead nodded “And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?”

“Yeah, all right,” Dean said. Sam patted the car door twice and turned away. Dean leaned toward the passenger side, one arm going over the back of the seat. “Sam?” Sam looked back at him. “You know, we made a hell of a team back there.”

“Yeah,” Sam said. Dean drove off. Sam watched him go and sighed. He turned towards the building and walked up to Sabrina who stood there waiting for him. He couldn’t help but smile slightly seeing her wear the necklace. “Bri, what are you doing here so late?” he asked.

“Jess and I were hanging out earlier and I forgot my phone. I didn’t realize it was missing until I went to set my alarm for the morning.” She gave a sheepish smile as she rubbed the back of her neck. Sam chuckled.

“Come on. I’ll let you in.” The two went inside to the apartment and Sam opened the door. “Jess?” he called before he closed it. “You home?” The two walked into the kitchen.

“I’ll find my phone and leave so you can get some sleep. Good luck with your interview tomorrow, I’m sure you’ll nail it,” Sabrina said, giving him a thumbs up. Sam smiled.

“Thanks.” He chuckled when he saw a plate with cookies on it and a note, ‘Missed you! Love you!’ Sam picked up two cookies and handed one to Sabrina. She smiled as she took it.

“The cookies were my idea.” She took a bite before she walked into the living room and began to look for her phone. Sam ate his cookie as he went into the bedroom, smiling. The shower was audibly running. He sat on the bed, shut his eyes, and flopped onto his back. A faint smile was on his face as he put his hands behind his head. Suddenly blood dripped onto Sam's forehead making him flinch, one drop, then another; he flinched again and opened his eyes. He gasped in horror: Jessica was pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from her belly.

“No!” he shouted.

“Sam?” Sabrina called as she ran to the room, stopping in the doorway. “What’s-?” She saw him looking up and looked to see her sister. She screamed, screaming even louder as Jessica suddenly burst into flames; the fire spread across the ceiling quickly and moved down the wall. Sabrina let out a yelp and got down. Sam put up his arm to shield his face

“Jess!” he shouted. Dean came running into the bedroom. He saw Sabrina on the floor, Sam on the bed and the spreading fire.

“Sam! Sam!” Dean looked up and saw Jessica.

“No! No!” Sam shouted.

“Get out of here!” Dean shouted as he pulled Sabrina up, with a push towards the door, before he went over to the bed. “We gotta get out!” Dean shouted to Sam. He grabbed Sam off the bed and bodily shoved him out the door, Sam struggling the whole way.

“Jess! Jess! No!” Flames engulfed the apartment.

…

A fire truck was parked outside the building, firemen worked, and police kept back gawkers. Dean looked on, then turned and walked back to his car where Sam had the trunk open. Sabrina, who had been sitting in the back of an ambulance to get checked out, noticed the two brothers by the car. She got up, holding the blanket she’d been provided tighter around herself, and started to make her way over to the Impala that was parked far enough away. Sam was standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. Dean looked at the trunk then at Sam, whose face was set in a mask of desperate anger. Sam looked up, then sighed, nodded, and tossed the shotgun into the trunk.

“We got work to do.” He shut the trunk. Sabrina walked over and the two looked to her.

“What the _fuck_ was that?!” she hhissed. There were tear stains down her cheeks and her eyes were still red and puffy.

“Calm down,” Dean said holding up a hand. Sam gave him a look.

“I just watched my sister burst into flames on a _ceiling_. _Don’t_ tell me to _calm down,_” she hissed. “What _was_ that?!” Dean looked at Sam who shook his head giving him a look. Dean looked back at Sabrina and hesitated.

“We don’t know… but the same thing that did this also killed our mom 22 years ago,” he said. Sam sighed sharply through his nose, his lips stretching as he grit his teeth together.

“What? What are you talking about?” Sabrina asked as her eyebrows furrowed.

“_Something_ killed our mom 22 years ago the same way it just killed your sister.” He pointed back to the still smoking apartment.

“Are you gonna find it? I saw what’s in your trunk.” She nodded towards it. “I overheard you in the stairwell the other night too… you’re used to stuff like this, the… paranormal?” The two brothers looked at each other. “Take me with you.”

“No,” Sam said shaking his head, his face stern. “You’re still in school, you still have your family; a normal life.”

“_She_ _was_ my family. I just watched…” She closed her eyes. “_that_…” She let out a breath as she opened her eyes. “I don’t think that classifies as normal.”

“And school? You’ve got a good thing going here don’t ruin it,” Sam said. Sabrina looked away.

“I…I dropped out,” she admitted with a sigh as she looked down.

“What? When?”

“A few weeks ago,” she said. “I fell behind on a few classes and just couldn’t concentrate…and,” she hesitated. “I got kicked out of my apartment…” Sam’s eyes widened.

“We dropped you off a few days ago,” he said.

“I’d been staying with Darla until two days ago,” she admitted.

“Where have you been staying for the past two days?” Sabrina gave a one-shouldered shrug.

“A motel in town.”

“Why didn’t you tell me or Jess?”

“I didn’t wanna let her down, she was so proud of me… for getting into the same school as her and she loved me being so close.” She looked down for a moment before looking up. “Sam… _please_, take me with you.” Sam looked at Dean. “You _have_ to take me with you.” Sam looked away, in thought.

“This isn’t going to be fun or easy,” Dean said.

“I kinda figured that out by the arsenal.” She motioned to the trunk. Sam looked to her before looking at Dean.

“You’d get one bag for clothes,” Dean said as he held up one finger.

“I’m already living out of a backpack,” Sabrina said making Sam frown deeply. “I can’t just _wait_ while you two go after what did this.” Sam looked to Sabrina and the look in her eyes told him she wasn’t taking no for an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this whole prologue is new, hope you liked/enjoyed it. Lemme know what you think. I’m still rewriting the first “book”/season so I'm gonna be slow to update this.


End file.
